


Book Ends2

by sexiscomedy



Category: Slash and Burn (Podcast), Steve and Kera
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexiscomedy/pseuds/sexiscomedy
Summary: I had some different ideas about continuing my story, this is just one of them.I have no idea if its physically possible to be f$$$ed in the ass, while someone else fingers you, standing. Just go with it.Sorry but I love the word 'labia'Sorry I love 'fluids'





	Book Ends2

**Book Ends – The next Morning**  
  
**One**

  
Meghan woke with a gasp quickly glancing around. Noticing the time on the clock, she realised it was still very early in the morning, Steve is snoring restlessly beside her. Snapshots of the dream that jolted her awake are still vivid in her mind. Kera, Steve, sex and then lots of blood, frightening but at the same time very hot, so very hot.

  
One scene from her dream was still clear in her mind, Steve’s head bobbing up and down between Kera’s legs, Kera leaning back massaging her breasts. Meghan moved a hand to her forehead, beads of sweat make her fingers wet. Pulling up her pyjama top she moves her other hand to her breast, delicately tracing the shape of her hard nipple with her fingertips. Moving her fingertips along the curve of her copious breast, then down across her stomach and slipping under the elastic of her pyjama pants.

  
Sliding her finger between the folds of her labia, feeling a lingering heat and wetness, the product of her erotic dream. Meghan rubs her clit in small circles which elicits a moan of pleasure. After a few seconds, she relinquishes her clit and pushes her index finger down, deeper between her folds into her vagina, then inserts a second finger. Meghan pumps them in and out rhythmically while teasing her clit with her thumb. She feels her wetness intensify, precipitating between her fingers down her labia and anus pooling on her pyjama bottoms, soaking through to the bed covers. Arching the small of her back forward, pushing her pelvis against her fingers. Meghan increases her pace again, almost frantic, exulting in the intensifying ecstasy of the moment before orgasm. Readying herself for that delightful finale, sucking in a breath before she.

  
“Fuck!” Steve said sitting straight up with a start. He's up so quickly like a released spring, startling Meghan completely. She pulls out of her vagina with a jerk, and sits up to see what caused Steve to wake up so suddenly. Realising he was just waking from a dream, she sighed deeply disappointed, the moment gone. Placing her wet fingers against her open mouth she slid them down her lips and tongue, the smell and taste intoxicating.

  
“I, I had, I had a dream it was about,”

  
“Kera” Meghan interrupted, rousing from her brief reverie. Looking down at the sheet between her legs, she moved her bum off the wet spot. Realising her pyjama pants were also wet, she discreetly slipped them off down her legs and dropped them to the floor.

  
"How did you guess?" Steve asked.

  
"She was in my dream too" said Meghan smiling back.

  
"Ha, weird, I bet yours was not as hot as my dream" Steve replied, his hand down his shorts, absently stroking his still erect cock.

  
"You know you are everything to me babe" Steve continued "But if I ever had an opportunity to have my way with Kera, I just might take it" Broadly smiling, hoping it was obvious he was just joking.

  
Coyly smiling back "Yeah I would too"

  
"Wow ok, I never thought you" Steve replied, surprised

  
"No, I'm not, well mostly, but Kera is just too gorgeous. I've known her for a long time and have often fantasised about us together" Meghan returned, a day dreamy look in her eyes.

  
"Maybe we should do a threesome" Steve said, laughing.

  
"Yeah, maybe" Meghan replied thoughtfully.

  
Steve laughed again "She would never go for that, not in my wildest dreams"

  
Meghan smiled back her tone full of conspiracy "You know the trip we took to Baltimore. You and Chris hung out at the bar while Kera and I went down to swim in the pool. When we were in the changerooms, changing into our bathers, I caught her reflection in a mirror. She was totally checking me out, serious. I think she might be into it.”

  
Steve leaned closer and matching Meghan’s tone, not willing to let this chance go “Hey maybe we could bring the podcast forward to tonight, then somehow plant the idea and maybe see what happens”

  
Meghan pushed Steve back down onto the bed and tossing the bed covers to the floor, revealing her nakedness. Meghan smiled, pulling Steve’s pyjama short down to expose his erect cock.

  
“We had better practice then” Meghan said as she straddled Steve’s pelvis, using two fingers between her labia spreading them apart and grabbing Steve’s cock with her other hand, she guided him inside her. Placing her hand on Steve’s stomach for support, Meghan pistoned her hips up and down Steve’s member at a fast pace. Already in a high state of arousal, she had an urgent need to orgasm. Feeling herself getting close, she placed a finger to her clit she started rubbing with rapid side to side strokes. With every up and down movement, Meghan’s bum slapped onto Steve’s thighs, breathlessly panting “yes” with every smack of their skin.

  
Meghan orgasms and her body tenses with the delightful feeling of release. The orgasm rushes through her body and she grabs both breast and squeezes and rubs her nipples, adding another counterpoint of pain and pleasure. Continuing to pump Steve’s cock in a slow easy rhythm, trying to extend the blissful feeling of orgasm for as long as possible. She feels his penis pulse inside of her as he comes, eliciting another small orgasmic release. Her vaginal muscles tightening on Steve’s cock, and Meghan gasps in delight, not expecting another release so soon after the last.

  
Meghan flops to the bed beside Steve, exhausted. She reaches across to the bedside table and grabs a handful of tissues. Wiping up the cum now dribbling down out of her vaginal opening and then tossing them into the small trash can beside the bed.

  
Looking over to Steve, Meghan smiles “I think today is going to be very interesting”

  
“Or very disastrous” Steve replied.

  
**Two**

  
"Hi, I'm Steve"

  
"And I'm Kera" Kera chimes in.

  
"Yes, you are, and welcome to Slash and Burn podcast" Steve says into the microphone.

  
"So how are you Kera? how is life treating you?" Steve asked Kera cheerfully.

  
"Yeah is ok, as you know my hubbies away because of work, but apart from that I’ve been doing very little”

  
“Ve-ry In-ter-est-ing, anyway I’m drinking my favourite bourbon, what drink are you drinking Kera?” Steve asks

  
“Well, since my hubbies away and my baby is at my Sisters, I’ve been drinking all day, so I’m pretty fucking drunk. I’m not even sure how the hell I got over here” Kera replies and starts giggling. Steve laughs and glances over to Meghan sitting on the couch, she smiles back.

  
Suddenly feeling a strong sense of dejavu, Steve says “I’m just going to pause it there Kera, gotta go to the toilet”

  
“Why didn’t you go before we started” Kera said exasperated.

  
“Yes, I know I know” Steve replied on his way out of the room.

  
“Lucky I already had my research done, otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to do the podcast of such short notice.

  
“Yeah sorry about that” Meghan said “Steve is going to be away next week and he didn’t want delay the podcast again. You know, now that we have a regular schedule”

  
“Its fine, I’m pretty flexible these days” Kera replied finishing the last of her drink.

  
Meghan stood up “Do you want another drink Kera?”

  
“Yes thanks”

  
Standing just to the side of Kera, Meghan reached across to take her now empty drink. As she reached for the glass, Meghan purposely brushed Kera’s breast. A shiver of pleasure ran down Kera’s spine, her nipple almost instantly growing erect. Unsure which way to look, Kera kept her eyes down, feeling turned on but a little confused.

  
Steve walked back into the room just as Meghan took the glass to the kitchen and refilled it. Returning with the drink she feigns a stumble, Meghan lurched forward and spilled the contents of the glass down Kera’s front. Kera immediately stood up with a cry of shock, her t-shirt and bra soaked and a wet patch on her jeans between her thighs.

  
“Oh god I’m sorry, come to the bedroom and you can change out of those wet clothes”

Meghan said leading Kera towards the bedroom. Kera quickly removed her t-shirt and bra, crossing one arm across her breasts and dropped the clothes to a nearby chair. Meghan grabbed a t-shirt from the drawers, and hurried back and stood in front of Kera. Meghan used her finger to brush a stray hair in Kera’s fringe back into position then, following the curve of Kera’s face with her fingers, cupped Kera’s cheek in her hand.

  
“I’m sorry” Meghan said softly. Kera went to grab the proffered t-shirt but paused. Her cheeks blushing pink Kera dropped her arm to her side, her breasts fully exposed. Kera and Meghan looked deep into each other eyes, and without needing to say anything they understood what the other wanted.

  
Sudden movement as both girls moved at the same time. Kera grabs for the buttons on Meghan’s shirt, as quickly undoing each one. With her heart racing Kera, thinking this is taking too long, grabs the front of Meghan’s shirt and wrenches it open. Buttons fly off in different directions and clatter to the floor. Kera pulls the bra straps off Meghan’s shoulders and down her arms and exposing her breasts.

  
Since Kera was already half naked, Meghan grabs the front her jeans, and unbuttons them. Slipping her hands down either side of Kera’s hips and under the elastic of her lacey underpants, she pushes the them down to Kera’s thighs until her bum is exposed. Meghan grabs Kera’s round butt cheeks. A hand on either one, Meghan pulls Kera to her. Kera rolls one of Meghan’s already erect nipples between finger and thumb, and places her hand behind Meghan’s head, pulling their heads close. Their wet lips press together in perfect embrace, their tongues delve in and out of the others mouth, both girls giving a muffled moan of pleasure.

  
Kera pulls away and pushes her own pants down to her feet, standing back up she stamps one foot on the jeans while pulling the other out of the pant leg. Kera unbuttons Meghan’s pants and crouches down to slide them off her legs, noticing Meghan’s soaked underpants. Her labia clearly visible through the near transparent underpants. Kera places her hands on Meghan’s trembling thighs and leans in close to her, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath through her nose. She smiles taking in the delightful smell, sending a shiver through her body.

  
Kera slowly stands up, one hand on Meghan’s hip, the other tracing the contour of her leg, running her fingers up the inside between her thighs. Teasing Meghan’s skin under the thin material of her underpants, Kera traces the slight depression between Meghan’s labia, sliding her finger up and down in gentle movements.  
Meghan’s hands were on her chest, her eyes closed and she was breathing in quick short breaths. This was her inner most fantasy come real, with Kera’s fully naked form so close and their earlier passionate kiss, she was already intensely aroused. With the attention Kera paying to her pussy she could barely contain herself. Each gentle stroke of Kera’s finger intensified her pleasure, building and building until she comes, her body shuddering as she breathed out “Oh Yes”. She was surprised that Kera could easily take her to orgasm, with only the most delicate touch.

  
Meghan opens her eyes to see Kera standing in front of her, a mischievous smile on her face. They embrace in another equally passionate kiss, their breasts press together as Meghan’s thigh slips between Kera’s legs, pressing up into her pussy. Kera felt Meghan’s hands on her body, they felt like they are touching her everywhere, on her back, in her hair, on her breasts, between her legs, on her bum. Every touch on her body was like an electric shock that made her skin tingle.  
Meghan kneels and Kera spreads her stance wider placing both her hands on her breasts, caressing them. Meghan leans forward presses her tongue between Kera’s labia, her pubic hair tickling Meghan’s nose. With each tease of Meghan’s tongue on her clitoris, Kera pinches her own nipples. Meghan can feel Kera tremble with each stroke of her tongue, she places her fingers to Kera’s labia which are already very wet, matting the curly blonde pubic hair to her skin. Meghan pushes two fingers into Kera’s vagina and moves them in out causing Kera to moan. The wetness gathers around Meghan’s fingers and runs down her hand. Meghan places he free hand to her own clitoris moving in quick circles.

  
Slightly startled, Kera looks over her shoulder to see Steve standing directly behind her, already naked. His erect cock brushing against her bum cheeks. Steve is holding up a tube of lubricant smiling broadly like some insane toothpaste commercial. Kera smiles back and nods assent, eager not to disturb Meghan’s ministrations. Carefully Kera raises her leg and places her foot on the adjacent chair, she bends slightly forward placing a supporting hand on Meghan’s shoulder.  
Extruding a glob of lube onto his fingers, Steve slides a finger between Kera’s bum cheeks, moving down wards until he comes to her anus. Kera’s body shiver with the cold lube and then Steve’s fingers tickling her hole. Feeling for the centre on her opening, Steve gently pushes the tip of finger into her ring of muscle. Kera gasps as Steve pushes his finger further in, to the first knuckle, then slightly moving his finger to either side stretching her anal opening. Steve withdraws his finger for more lube making Kera sighs in disappointment. Never letting anyone do this to her before it was a new experience, it was an amazing feeling and she was keen to have the finger back in place.

  
Kera feels more of the cold lube and Steve’s finger tickling her anus. Steve slides his finger inside Kera’s opening, again to the first knuckle then to the second, eliciting another gasp from Kera, this feeling more intense than she would have imagined. Steve then inserts a second finger, scissoring his fingers to stretch her wider again. He can feel the warmth and tightness of her inner walls. He then removes his fingers to place the tip of his cock at her entrance. Kera’s legs tremble as Steve slowly pushes his entire length into her, the stretched muscle almost greedily taking in his cock. Steve rotates his hips moving his cock in and out in slow easy pace. Kera moves against his thrusts trying to have more and more of his cock inside of her.

  
Both Meghan and Steve increase their pace as Kera’s moans of pleasure intensify. Kera feels her climax coming on fast. The sensations of have both her pussy and anus stimulated build and build. She feels like she is falling from a height, about to crash into a vast ocean. Kera’s moans and pants come in quick gasps, her body shivering and trembling at the same time, her legs almost collapsing under her. Finally plunging into the ocean of ecstasy, Kera cries out loud unable to contain it. Her body spasms and shakes, no longer in control of her muscles. Meghan and Steve continue to pump into Kera, as one orgasm comes to a high, another starts. Each orgasm rolling into the next, an unrelenting rise and fall of pleasure, almost painful. Continuous see-sawing waves of sensations crash though Kera’s body like an ocean pounding against her. Kera’s heart beats fast and her skin tingles all over, from her hard erect nipples to the soles of her feet. She can hardly breath, gasping, her body tensing with each climax, fingers and toes clenching.

  
From Kera’s urethra, a spray of fluid surges over Meghan, wetting her face and down her breasts. Kera cries out again as her last intense orgasm subsides. Leaning back Meghan and cums, rubbing Kera’s ejaculated wetness over her body. “Oh yes” Meghan moans as the orgasm rushes through her body. Pulling out of Kera moments after her orgasm, Steve groans as he releases his cum shoots across Kera’s bum cheeks.

  
Kera collapses into Meghan’s arms, totally exhausted, lingering orgasms shudder her body as Meghan hugs Kera’s naked sweaty body, kissing her on the forehead. Meghan looks to Steve and smiles, Steve stroking still his erect cock, returns her smile and gives her a thumbs up.

  
The door swings open and slams against the wall with a loud smack, making everyone jump. Chris comes into the room and does a double take, seeing the two naked women on the floor in an erotic embrace, and Steve naked as well, standing above them still holding his quickly deflating cock. Steve looks down to Meghan then back to Chris and says “fuck!”

  
After a small pause Chris says “What the fuck guys? Why didn’t you invite me?”  
  



End file.
